


Black Roses

by fanderismeh



Series: Angst is a weapon against humanity. [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanderismeh/pseuds/fanderismeh
Summary: Virgil would never leave his room again.Why?Because of the flowers.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Angst is a weapon against humanity. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693651
Comments: 27
Kudos: 86





	Black Roses

It had been days since Virgil came out of his room. Why? Because of the flowers. The flowers he kept throwing up. It was a pattern. Cough, cry, flowers. Cough, cry, flowers. It hurt like ~~HELL.~~

_He will never love you._

Those words resulted in a flower. His room was covered in flowers, tears, and blood.

_He will never love you._

Those words haunted him. No matter what he do or say, those words would find their way back to his mind.

"Think happy thoughts." He told himself.

He thought of when Him and Logan would walk home from High school and exchange weird facts. He thought of how rarely Logan smile. He thought of how much he loves that smile. How much he needed that smile.

"I...love...him." Virgil said as he tried to stand up.

_He will never love you._

That sentence threw him into a coughing fit and knocked him back down. This time he coughed up a black rose. Logan once told him that a black rose represents death.

"No......." Virgil started but was cut of when everything went **black**. 

Virgil never left his room again.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Virgil Sanders 2017-2020


End file.
